


I Just Can't Breathe

by SlashTash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashTash/pseuds/SlashTash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Au where Louis Tomlinson is kind of a loser who is in love with the most popular boy in school, Harry Styles. When he starts recieving love notes in his locker, he has no idea how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Its based on the song I Just Cant Breathe by the perfect measure, so all rights go to them. Since this is my first fic please don't judge! comments are appreciated!

I see him again. What a beautiful boy, with his dark brown hair that curls perfectly and bright green eyes that could light up any room.

I just can't breathe

But whatever I do, whatever I say, however gorgeous he is, it doesn't matter, because we're both boys and he's popular and I don't even have a chance.

 

All I do is sing

 

I walk into my house and I pick up my guitar, trying to think of a song acceptable for my glee club. But all I can think of is his beautiful green eyes.

 

About you, and the things we could be

 

He doesn't know how much I adore him. He never will.

 

You don't know how hard this is for me

I just can't breathe

 

I break down and cry. I can't stand being without him. It's almost like dying, not having him here with me.

I go to school the next day, tired from sobbing into all hours of the night. The only thing that could cheer me up right now would be to see Harry and his bright green eyes. As I dejectedly open my locker, something falls out. It's a note. I flip it over and it says

 

And I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine

You won't have to worry as long as you're mine 

Please just stay with me tonight

 

As I slip the note into my pocket, I wonder who it could be from. I'm not friends with any boys, let alone gay ones. There aren't even any other gay guys in this town!(that I know of.) Everyone in the school knows I'm gay, so it couldn't have been from any of the girls. So who could it possibly be from?

I just can't see

 

I nervously walk into P.E., a.k.a. my next class and the only class I share with Harry. As soon as I see him, everything else blurs. In a sea of boys and girls, he's all I notice. Suddenly, I hear a shrill voice screaming "Louis!" right in my ear. "Oh, um, here!" I say. I guess I got a little distracted. 

 

And I know it seems hard to believe

It was you and you're all that I need 

 

I know it seems crazy that I've fallen for a boy I can never have, but I need him, I want him, I need him to hold me in his big strong arms. 

As I walk home from school, I think about what the note said.

 

And I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine

 

Maybe whoever wrote this note is saying it's ok that I'm gay?

 

You won't have to worry as long as you're mine

 

I don't know, I guess this person wants to protect me from bullies? I sigh as I read the final line in my head.

 

Please just stay with me tonight

 

This means that whoever wrote this wants me. I've never been wanted before; it feels so good. I murmur the line again out loud.

 

Please just stay with me tonight

 

 

As I finally walk into my bedroom, I notice a letter on my bed. "Mom," I yell, "where did this note come from?" "I don't know, honey," she answers. I open the letter and it says:

 

And I'll pray for things to get better

And I'll stay to write you this letter

So you'll know that I need you here

And you'll know of my greatest fear

 

Like the last note, there's no signature. I'm about to ask my mom some more questions about the letter(how the hell would it get into the house?) when the doorbell rings. Like usual, my mom answers it. I can hear her and whoevers at the door talking. I don't know what they are saying, but I can tell that the person at the door has a low, sexy voice. Suddenly, my mom screams, "Louis!" "Yeah," I scream back. "There's a boy here to see you." As I run excitedly downstairs, I think "who could it possibly be? I don't have any male friends." Then I reach the door any see: it's Harry. At my house. With a guitar. Before I can even think of what to say, he starts strumming his guitar and singing.

 

I'll pray that we'll be together

I'll stay, I'll stay here forever

So you'll know that I need you here

So you'll know of my greatest fear

 

He strummed nervously, then looked up at me and started singing again.

 

And I hope you know by now

That I won't let you down

And I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine

You won't have to worry as long as you're mine

Please just stay with me tonight

 

He stopped strumming his guitar and looked at the floor. All of the sudden, he's grabbing my face and kissing me. It's a long, slow kiss movies can only dream of recreating. As we kiss, there is only one thought in my head: I will stay with you tonight.


End file.
